When an existing LED front-maintenance display screen is repaired or a certain module is replaced, the basic manner is to disassemble a screw, and then manually remove a display light board or push out the display light board through a small internal motor. The screw disassembling manner is cumbersome and inefficient, and small-pitch products do not have space for placing screws. The manner of manually prying the display light board not only is time-consuming and labor-consuming, but also causes damage to the display light board. The small internal motor-based push-out manner requires a customized motor control system. The workload is large, and an operator needs high professional skills. When the assembly is too tight, the motor is easily burned, resulting in a safety hazard.